<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>None Of It Was Real by nobodynose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029246">None Of It Was Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose'>nobodynose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but its still painful dw dw, its an AU, its not quite angst, where tommy actually never got exiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up, and realizes that nothing was the way he had thought it had been for the last three weeks.</p><p>[Or: Tommy hit his head before robbing George's house, got sent into a coma, and wakes up NOT EXILED WOOO]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>None Of It Was Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this for emotional support because life would just be so much better if tommy woke up from a coma right about now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sunlight bleed into his field of vision. It was a bit painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's awake." He heard someone say, but he wasn't awake enough to try and make out the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's awake?" He responded grudgingly, not fully comprehending anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then he heard a familiar giggle, and forced himself to look at his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in the tent outside of Logstedshire, on the bed. Except, it looked a bit more cluttered than he remembered. Right behind his bed was his enderchest, per usual, but there were also barrels lining the other side of the tent. He didn't remember putting barrels here..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't his main point of focus. The main focus was the boy kneeling beside his bed. "Tubbo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled softly, as if he didn't want to risk waking Tommy up too much with his energy, "Hi Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside Tubbo stood Ghostbur, smiling at him too. Tommy nodded, "Hey Wilbur." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat up in the bed and pressed his hand to his head. It felt almost as if he hadn't woken up for weeks, and he found himself wondering if he had slept through a day or two. It would make sense. He's been working his ass off the last couple of days, and a little extra sleep was just what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked again at Tubbo, still slightly shocked he was here. Dream said Tubbo didn't care about him. He exiled him - this was all his fault! Why is he here all of a sudden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It might just be another hallucination,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, subconsciously putting his hand on Tubbo's chest to make sure. It wasn't, he was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo raised his eyebrows slightly before taking Tommy's hand and putting it back by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling? Ghostbur asked, "You took a pretty hard fall there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy tilted his head, "Fall?" He asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Wilbur looked at each other, concerned, before Tubbo nodded, "Yeah. You passed out a couple weeks ago. We found you under a lampost near George's house. At first we thought it was maybe just dehydration, but then you got a big bruise on your head and… yeah, apparently some memory loss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head, "That doesn't sound like something I would do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked away from the two boys, not sure what to say or what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, and with rage, he remembered, "Why did neither of you come to my beach party?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one job</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not make me feel like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>loser</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Neither of you came! Nobody came!" Tommy swung his legs over the bed and strongly resisted the childish urge to kick his friends angrily. "You come here acting like we're friends and all that shit but you couldn't even come to my fucking party!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and felt his eyes water up, but averted his gaze so neither of the others could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other again and Tubbo let out a shaky breath, "Tommy, I don't think you realize to the full extent-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, as if a flip had been switched, Tommy turns back to Tubbo and asks, "Are you okay? L'manburg? Is it okay? Are you okay?" He sniffed quietly, still trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo giggled and nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm good..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded quickly, still not quite meeting anyone's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" Ghostbur asked jokingly, "Are you gonna ask me if I'm okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Tommy would roll his eyes and make a sarcastic comment, but he felt the need to be warm and welcoming to his guests today, "Sure Ghostbur. Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded, "Yep! Thanks Tommy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Tubbo asked, shifting to sit beside Tommy on the bed, "You've been out for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know, and who's fault is that?" He tried to pass it off as a joke, but his tone came out sort of bitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was racing and his mood kept swinging. One moment he wanted to hug Tubbo and cry into his shoulder, tell him he's sorry and that he's glad he finally came. But the next moment he wants to kick him out of Logstedshire, angry at how Tubbo thought he could just exile him like that and get away with visiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two very loud voices arguing in his head. Did he want to be around Tubbo or no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a compass." Was the first thing he decided to say after the silence that followed his last statement. He leaned over and opened the enderchest, peering in and rummaging through all the discs and the valuables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur… where's my compass?" He asked as if Ghostbur would be able to steal it or something. It's easier - putting the blame on someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what. Tommy I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not here. Where's my compass?" He kept his tone cool (for the time being), but his heart was racing and he could feel his ears getting hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked over Tommy's shoulder into the chest, as if he'd be able to see it, even if it was there. "What compass?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt some tears well in his eyes again, and just continued to stare into the ender chest, "I had- I had a compass. It was- it was glowing and it- it led me to you and-" he sniffed, starting to feel the tears run down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had lost the compass. When had he lost the compass? He barely took it out of the enderchest, how did he lose it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his cheek and simply said, "I'm sorry Tubbo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo awkwardly rubbed his back, "No it's okay. I think-" He swallowed, preparing himself for whatever reaction Tommy might have to his next sentence, "I think you had a nightmare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the nightmare!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy you've been in a coma for three </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the nightmare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy dropped the lid of the enderchest and turned to Tubbo, eyes wide, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks... found outside of George's house…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did anything actually happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's eyes glossed over and he nodded, "Yea…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what about the obsidian?" Tommy yelled, as if being louder would wake himself up from the coma that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might still be in</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for all that he knows!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, "N-no, no obsidian…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The nether portal?! The drowning, the lava…?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of it happened Tommy…" Wilbur interjected, "You're okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all lined up, but Tommy just couldn't convince himself that nothing had happened. It all felt so real… so raw and painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of you… came to my party." He said quietly, his mood constantly contrasting itself, "I had no one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tommy…" Wilbur said, his ghost floating to the other side of him. Even though he knew he couldn't give him effective hugs or anything (being a ghost and all), he hoped that Tommy would enjoy him being just a bit closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy found it hard to form concise words; his throat felt raw and he knew no matter what he said, he would break down in tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for not coming to your party." Tubbo whispered, wrapping his arms around Tommy and leaning his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath, holding on to his friend tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me- me too." Ghostbur put his hand on Tommy's head and tried to fluff his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologize." Tommy mumbled, his voice a bit higher in pitch so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn't cry in front of his friends. "It wasn't-" he sniffed, "It wasn't… </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed, tightening his hug and also trying not to cry, "It's real as long as you..- you felt it." He said shakily, "And I'm so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy broke down, finally returning Tubbo's hug and sobbing into his shoulder, "It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so real." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cried, "I- I didn't know how much longer I could- I could take it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hugged back, "I'm so, so sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ghostbur said softly, yet jokingly, "Don't leave me out!" He floated over and tried to join the hug (it was hard, not being solid and all, but Tommy appreciated it just as much).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to drape his arm around Ghostbur as well, resulting in a funky lookin' group hug. Not ideal, but it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to know that even the spirit of one of his closest friends was here for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't any more either of them needed to say. They just stood there, engulfed in the presence of one another, in a hug that didn't exactly work due to the existence of the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they just cried. Because maybe that's just what all of them needed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*dabs*</p><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feedback's always appreciated 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>